The prior art is replete with descriptions of methods for preparing polyol esters of rosin. Representative of such descriptions are those found in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,369,125; 2,729,660; 3,780,012; 3,780,013; 4,548,746; and 4,585,584.
The method of the present invention is an improvement over prior art methods in that it employs an esterification catalyst giving a product of improved hot-melt stability.